city_life_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Explosives firearms and other weapons
SUB- A1: Fire arms with optics. - Civilians may not own firearms with optics that aid with aiming. ( Exceptions will be made for hunting rifles -see SUB-A3.3 Hunting ) SUB- A2: Carrying firearms in city limts. - Civilians may not carry ANY TYPE of UN-HOLSTERED firearm within city limits. ( Exceptions will be made as per section A ) and only inside a legal place of business. ) SUB- A3: Gun license. 1) Handgun – Any gun that can be handled with one hand 2) Rifle - Includes shotguns 3) Hunting - Only approved to carry in authorized hunting areas and during "hunting" season SUB- A4: License requierments. - If you are carrying a firearm you MUST have on your person the correct license. If stopped by the police you are required to inform them that you are armed. You will then follow police instruction and surrender the firearm, ammo and your license for them to inspect. Officers will not arrest just based on the fact that the person is armed but will issue fines based on current violation (IE: speeding, disorderly conduct). License and/or firearm, may be removed from an individual based on nature/type of crime or if approved either by the PC, Mayor or Pct Commander. SUB- A5: Selling of personal firearms. - Any person caught selling firearms to persons without a proper license may face heavy fines and or prison time. Shop owners may face loss of their shop(s), heavy fines & prison time. In cases where a shop owner is in violation and found guilty, the shop(s) in question will be put up for auction and offender will not be allowed to own that business for one full week or longer. (This is based on in-game time), This includes civillians buying from your stall while it is unattended by the stall owner. SUB- A6: Explosives. - Any civilian found with explosives unless authorized by your job (demolitions, construction), will be fined and or face prison time. Explosives are items such as satchel charges, hand grenades and M203 launched grenades. SUB- A7: Police tasers. - Any civilian found with a police issued tazer will be fined and or face prison time. Civilians may carry a "civi" tazer/stun gun. NOTE: Civi tazers shall be coloured orange and have a two (2) shot ammo capacity. Civi tazers will also have 50% the range of police issued tazers. If a civi tazer is used against a police officer when he is lawfully doing his duty it will be considered the same charge as carrying an unlicensed weapon. If you are found to be a hardened criminal or are currently out on parole you are not allowed to own/carry a civi tazer/stun gun. ( Parole will be given on a turn by turn basis covered under the jail terms. ) SUB- A8: Police, corrections and goverment buildings and compounds. - Any civilian entering any Police, Corrections, or Government building/area will be subject to search at any time. Any civilian found to be holding on his person any type of firearm or tazer or weapon of any type will be detained, fined and or face prison time. SUB- A9: Other weapons prohibited. - It shall be unlawful for any person to display any object that can be used as a weapon in any place not designated for the the use of said Weapon. ( Keep your tools holstered if your not at the shop or in an area designed for their use and stay a reasonable distance from any law enforcement officer at all times while unholstered. ) SUB- A10: Arms Trafficking. - Arms trafficking, also known as gunrunning, is the illegal trafficking or smuggling of contraband weapons or ammunition. Any person that has over 4 weapons in his/her possession and doesn't own a small shop to sell them is considered to be committing arms trafficking. Anyone caught being involved in arms trafficking may face heavy fines and prison time. They must have a small shop on their person or in the trunk where weapons are present.